


On a rainy day

by ConsultingStag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Lestrade doesn't have a umbrella or money for a cab with him. Just as he's about to walk home in the rain, Mycroft texts him. Short Mystrade fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a rainy day

The small café was full of people, as it was pouring outside. Lestrade was one of them. He hadn’t expected it to rain today, so now he sat by the window and waited for it to pass by. He had no money for a cab either, just enough to buy a coffee. He sighed. It didn’t look as if the rain would stop anytime soon. It was a twenty minute walk home. Well, there no helping it. Lestrade could either stay in the café for the next few hours or endure twenty minutes in the rain. Just as Lestrade was about to step outside the door, his phone went off. He looked at the text message and a small smile crept on his lips.

  
_Are you intending to walk home in this weather? It’s rather unpleasant._   
_-MH_

  
_Are you observing me?_   
_-GL_

  
_Yes, of course I am. Care to answer my question?_   
_-MH_

  
_Don’t have a choice. No umbrella, no money._   
_-GL_

  
_I could provide you with both if you want me to._   
_-MH_

  
_Only need the former._   
_-GL_

  
Instead of a reply a black car pulled up nearby and a man in a black suit stepped out, holding a dark umbrella. Lestrades heart made a little thud and his previously small smile widened. Mycroft walked over to him, opening his umbrella on the way. He stopped in front of Lestrade, holding the umbrella over his head and the detective inspector stepped beside him. Their arms touched slightly, sending a shiver down Lestrades spine.

  
“Do you want to have dinner first or shall I accompany you home right away?” Mycroft asked, trying to sound casual, but the predatory grin that played around his lips told otherwise. Lestrade had to clear his throat before answering.

  
“I’m not hungry yet, but we can always have dinner later” Lestrade loved rainy days, especially when he forgot his umbrella.


End file.
